Sly Cooper living a lie
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: Two years after he lost his memory former master thief Sly Cooper is now living with his girlfriend and interpol partner Carmelita Fox but what happens when Sly gets his memory back and finds out Carmelita lied to him? On hiatus I'll get back to this when ever I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hows it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with the prologue of my new story living a lie. Keep in mind this takes place two years after the events of Sly 3 but the events of thieves in time never happened so this story should not be considered canon. One last thing, I don't own the Sly Cooper franchise, but lets be honest if I did would I be writing a story about him on the internet?**

It had been two years since the Cooper vault job and the whole gang had went their seperate ways, Murray was now famous in the world of demolition derby becuase of how many crashes he caused as a racer and had gained quite a large amount of fans, Dimitri was now a celebrity skin diver,Panda King was still screening possible husbands for his daughter Jing King and the Guru was finally able to return to the outback after the unwanted media attention had gone down. Penelope and Bentley were the only two members of the group that actually stayed together and after rebuilding the Cooper vault and upping the security they planned to build a time machine but gave up on it after hitting nothing but dead ends.

Sly was no longer a thief because according to everyone who heard the news Sly had lost his memory after taking a bullet for Carmelita and when he asked who he was she told him that he was her partner, Constable Cooper and now he was working at interpol with Carmelita and though the rest of the gang wouldn't admit it they were all more than a little angry that the fox would lie to him when he lost his memory.

Sly was at the apartment he and Carmelita had been sharing for the past two years. The two of them had been invited to the opening of a new museum for their hard work at interpol and were currently getting ready to leave, well, Carmelita was still getting ready and Sly was just waiting patiently for her. Whilst he was waiting Sly started reminiscing to the furthest he could remember what with the whole amnesia thing and all when something started bothering him. When Sly asked Carmelita who he was she had a look on her face like she was deciding whether or not she should tell him something, another thing that he thought was strange was that weird cane he had with him before they left the island.

*Flashback*

Sly and Carmelita were walking around Kaine Island after the Cooper vault had caved in and now they were just waiting for Interpol to come and pick them up to head back to Paris. "So partner, if you have a pistol that shoots balls of electricity then why exactly do I have this stupid thing?" Sly asked his 'partner' as he showed the cane and the shock pistol side by side to emphasize his point. Carmelita seemed nervous and suddenly replied "Um, on this assignment interpol decided that you should try using a different type of weapon." Sly got a strange look on his face and for a second Carmelita was worried that he wasn't buying it until he just gave a shrug and she sighed in obvious relief an thankfully Sly didn't notice. "So I guess it won't matter if I just leave it here?" Sly asked, "No I guess not." Carmelita replied with a shrug.

Sly gave a small nod and walked off into the bushes where he placed the cane in the dirt and returned to Carmelita to head back to Paris.

*End flashback*

Suddenly the more Sly thought about it the more he regretted leaving the cane on that island, it was almost as if the thing had sentimental value to him for some reason. "Sly, are you okay?" Sly almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his favorite vixen's voice and looked up to see she looked concerned. Sly rubbed the back of his head and gave an embarrassed chuckle as he said "Yeah Carmelita I'm fine, just zoned out I guess." Carmelita gave an understanding smile as she grabbed her car keys and they both headed out the door.

*Later*

Sly and Carmelita had both been at the museum for about three hours now and things had been going well. However at one point that started to change, Sly was walking around the museum with a champaigne glass in his hand whistling and looking at all the displays when something caught his eye. The thing that so easily got his attension was a massive diamond that looked like it would be worth a hefty amount of euros and for some unexplainable reason Sly had an urge to just smash the glass and run off with it. "Whoa wait what the hell am I thinking!?" Sly asked as he slapped himself across the face to get himself thinking straight. As the night went on the same thing kept happening and at one point Carmelita noticed Sly shaking his head trying to get his thoughts straight. "Sly, what's wrong?" the vixen asked deeply concerned about what was troubling him so much to which Sly replied "I don't know I just can't focus for some reason." with obvious frustration in his voice.

"Sly why don't you go home and try to relax and I'll come back later." Carmelita said and Sly gave a small sigh nodding and heading out. Sly thought that some fresh air would help clear his mind so he decided to walk and when he was about halfway there he heard a woman screaming and looked over to see a purple mouse with blonde hair, Sly ran over to the woman asking "Miss what's wrong?" and the mouse replied "That man just stole my purse!" When Sly looked to where she was pointing he saw a pink hippo running down the street carrying said purse in his right hand.

The amnesiac raccoon immedately ran after the hippo while firing his blue and yellow shock pistol that he had brought in case of an emergency and gave a smug grin when he saw the hulking goliath run right into an alleyway. "Guess this is his first time breaking the law." Sly said following it up with a small chuckle as he walked into the alley to see the hippo standing against the wall. Keeping his pistol raised in case the guy tried anything he said "Okay buddy, just drop the purse and come along quietly and this won't end badly for either of us." he would have continued but he suddenly felt something pierce his neck and he suddenly started feeling light headed and pulled the thing out of his neck and realised it was a dart and realised it must have been filled with a knock out drug.

Right when Sly was about to fall over he felt someone catch him and saw that it was the hippo he had been chasing and he saw that he was speaking with a turtle in a wheelchair and the mouse was there too. The last thing Sly saw before he lost conciousness was that the hippo was carrying him over to a van with flames and a raccoon symblo on both sides. Everything went black after that.

**Thank god I finally managed to get this done. So yeah you of course know who the turtle mouse and hippo are so I won't bore you with the details. As always let me know what you thought and until next time guys and gals, Storyus Racoonus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 2 of living a lie which I need to get out of the way in order for my future plans to make sense, but enough of all that lets move onto all this, wait :(**

Carmelita was walking up the stairs in the apartment building a few hours after Sly had left early. As she walked to the door and tried to open it she noticed to her confusion that it was locked, "That's strange, Sly always leaves the door unlocked when he comes home earlier then me." As Carmelita unlocked the door and headed inside the first thing she realised was that Sly was not in the living room and she started to get worried when she saw he wasn't in any of the other rooms.

Carmelita knocked on the landlord's door and when she came out she said "Oh Carmelita, what can I do for you?" "Miss Treeger, did Sly go back out after he came home?" The rabbit gave her a confused look and replied "Well Sly didn't come back at all I thought he was still with you." After hearing that Carmelita immediately started getting worried and started checking all the places she knew Sly would go to if he ever needed to clear his thoughts and she still couldn't find him.

*3 days later*

Carmelita was at her office filling out paperwork like always but she still couldn't stop worrying about Sly, he had been missing for three days and the rest of the authorities still had no clue as to where he could be. Carmelita took a minute to relax from the paper work and looked at a picture that she had framed on her desk, it was of her and Sly both standing together smiling at the camera, Carmelita let out a sigh and muttered "Where are you Sly?" As Carmelita was lost in her thoughts she suddenly heard the door slamming open and a gruff voice yelling "Fox!"

Carmelita jumped and was snapped out of her thoughts to see chief Barkley standing in the door as she immediately stood up asking"Yes chief?" "There's a robbery happening at a museum downtown. Get over there and see who's behind it." The badger ordered as Carmelita nodded and grabbed her shock pistol and headed out the door,finding Sly would have to wait for now.

When Carmelita arrived at the museum she kept her shock pistol raised and burst into the room containing a priceless gold statue that someone was attempting to steal, "Freeze!" The police vixen yelled as she burst into the room and immediately noticed that no one was in there. As she started moving around to look for any clues she immediately stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what the thief had left behind which was an all too familiar calling card, the exact same one that Sly had used during his thieving days and with a shaky hand she picked the calling card up and saw that it had writing on it but all it said was

_I know you lied to me Carmelita._

**Well that was certainly an interesting way to end the chapter was it not? Sorry that it's so short but I will try to make the next one longer to make up for it. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
